TVR Griffith Blackpool B340
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = Rover alloy V8 4.0 |displacement = 3950 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |power = 332 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 is a road car produced by TVR. It is, according to the description of this car in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2, a slightly moderated version of the TVR Griffith 500 '94. It was released in Japan. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by the aforementioned TVR Griffith 500 '94. Colors The player can choose fourteen colors upon buying this car: * Opal White * Silverstone Metallic * Green Black Pearl * Moon Raker Black Metallic * Formula Red Pearl * Pearl Gold * Crimson Starmist * Macao Yellow * Midas Yellow Pearl * Cooper Green Metallic * British Racing Green * Cobalt Blue * Space Blue Pearl * Raspberry Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Brawny, brutal and British, the TVR Griffith 500 (a slightly moderated version was released in Japan as the Blackpool B340) is a bit of beast. Be very careful, for under its gorgeously sleek roadster body lurks the heart of a hard-hitting muscle car. All TVRs are designed to be light on their feet. The Griffith 500 uses a handbuilt multi-tubular steel frame backbone chassis with a featherweight glass fibre bodyshell perched on top. The detachable roof panel is made from tough but light carbon fibre. The Griffith 500's simple suspension is engineered with one aim in mind, to provide the rawest thrills possible. This is achieved with unequal length wishbones fitted front and rear, matched by coil springs over gas dampers and anti-roll bars at each end. A limited-slip differential is also added to spread wheelspin evenly between the rear wheels, while braking is provided by large ventilated discs on each corner. The pursuit of driving in its purest form also means that there's no traction control, no ABS fitted here. Even power-assisted steering is an optional extra. With all the power going through the back end, larger 16-inch alloys shod with 245/45 low profile tyres are fitted at the rear, compared to 205/55 rubber on 15-inch alloys at the front (225/50 fronts are used on Griffiths with power steering). The Griffith 500's most intoxicating feature is its growling five-litre all-aluminium V8 engine. Big power is on offer here: a hefty 320 BHP at 5,500 rpm, driving through a five-speed manual gearbox. Acceleration barely gives the driver time to catch breath, 0-60 mph being dealt with in just 4.1 seconds. Those with sufficient courage can then go on to find a top speed of 167 mph. The Griffith's combination of jaw-dropping looks and startling performance have helped to establish TVR as Britain's largest independent car maker since the car's launch in 1994. The model continued to be rated as one of the most exciting driver's cars available ever since. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership for 79,800 Credits. It is also one of the unlockable TVR cars (alongside the TVR Cerbera 4.2 and TVR Griffith 500 '94) in Arcade Mode, achieved upon winning all 3 races in Grand Valley Speedway using cars of different classes (A, B, and C). In the PAL and NTSC versions of this game, this car appears under a different name, TVR Griffith 4.0. GT2 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership for 79,800 Credits. Pictures File:VGRFNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Vgrfnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-TVR_Griffith_Blackpool_B340_(GT1_NTSC-J).jpg|A TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 with racing modifications applied. (NTSC-J version of the original Gran Turismo). -R-TVR_Griffith_Blackpool_B340_(GT2).jpg|A TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 with racing modifications applied. (PAL/NTSC versions of the original Gran Turismo and in all versions of Gran Turismo 2). Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:TVR Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with regional differences